All the time in the world
by ghita181193
Summary: A continuation piece of 7x07 The Prisoner in The Pipe. B&B AND B in the nursery room! One-shot.


Hi, everyone. So this is a post 7x07 story! There haven't been so many around so I thought I'd write a little something. Think of it as a piece of "script" because it's not narrative at all! I don't do narrative, it's just a scene that I thought would have been a nice addition to the episode. Alright, so **this takes place right after the end of The Prisoner in The Pipe. Brennan is in the nursery room with Baby Christine in her arms, Booth joins her… **

**Note:** It may be a little OOC at the end, I don't know, let me know. I enjoy a little fluff but I hope it's not overdone!

**Disclaimer:**_All rights belong to FOX. The characters are not mine. Sadly. _

**Booth:** Hey you… And you [_looking at Christine_] I'm going to have to get used to this.

**Brennan:** [_smiling_] Hi. Is everyone gone?

**Booth:** Yeah, they wanted to give us some privacy.

**Brennan:** That was so nice of them, what they did for us tonight.

**Booth:** Well they're our friends and that's the kind of things you do for the people you love Bones. You cook for them and you bring them diapers!

**Brennan:** The last one was sarcasm right?

**Booth:** A little but you're right, they're good friends. So, how are you feeling?

**Brennan:** Exhausted. It's been quite a day…

**Booth:** I don't know, solving a murder, arresting a criminal… That seems pretty normal to me. Oh, you were talking about you giving birth to our daughter in the middle of nowhere? Right.

**Brennan:** Like I said, I'm tired. But then again, I could stay with her like that all night.

**Booth:** I know but you need your sleep and we have all time in the world now.

**Brennan:** No, that's not true, you don't know that. Everything could happen. Just the thought of losing her Booth, I… I just…

**Booth:** Hey, hey, hey. Don't think like that. Look Bones, we just had a healthy beautiful little girl. It's perfectly normal to feel this way. But let's just enjoy tonight, ok?

**Brennan:** I know. I'm sorry. This is completely irrational… Right?

**Booth:** Don't ever be sorry for being a mom, or for being you Bones. These dark thoughts, you're never going to get rid of them and it may be scary but you'll get used to it.

**Brennan:** How?

**Booth:** You'll have to trust me on this one. I remember the feeling when I held Parker for the first time. It was the same feeling I had a few hours ago. Here I was, holding an innocent child, my child. And all I wanted to do was shield him from the world. Protect him from…anything that might hurt him. But it's ok, Bones. This is a good fear.

**Brennan:** No, there's no such thing as a good fear… [_Booth gives her the look_] Oh ok, I know what you mean.

**Booth:** Alright, so you're feeling better now?

**Brennan:** A little. I trust you.

**Booth:** Alright, I'm going to run you a bath. Maybe it'll help you have a good and long night of sleep, let's hope so.

**Brennan:** If you're referring to the common idea that babies never sleep through the night, you don't have to worry about that. For now. Angela says we should enjoy it while she's this young.

**Booth:** [_grinning_] We definitely should. I'll be right back, ok.

**Brennan:** We're not going anywhere. And Booth!

**Booth: **[_Almost out of the door_] Yeah? You need anything?

**Brennan:** No. I uh, I just wanted to thank you. You were perfect today. I couldn't have done it without you. And I love you.

**Booth:** [_smiling_] I know you do.

**Brennan:** Why do you have to be so cocky now?

**Booth:** Remember. You love me, right?

**Brennan:** Don't make me regret saying it.

**Booth:** Love you too babe.

**Brennan:** Say that again?

**Booth:** Love you too… Bones.

**Brennan:** Didn't you say you wanted to run me a bath?

**Booth:** Yes ma'am! [_out of earshot_] I'm _so_ whipped…

** THE END**

Alright, so here it is. Told you it was basically dialogue. I just wanted to get this out of my head! Leave a review please!

Oh, and enjoy tonight's episode. It's going to be a good one. Plus, we'll get a promo of the mango episode!


End file.
